Attack on Drabbles
by Soft-falling-Raindrops
Summary: Little drabbles in the daily lives of the AoT characters. I don't own any of the characters, or the anime itself. - Please Read and Review!


**Howdy, please Read and Review ^-^ ~Soft-falling-Raindrops  
>(A.N This is what I'm gonna be working on when I feel down, or when I need a pickmeup. So, this is gonna be updated like my others: Rarely xD)<strong>

* * *

><p>No. No. This was bad. This was going to end terribly.<p>

Levi's breath came in short, sharp gasps as he curled into a ball against the wooden wall, trying to ignore the quiet murmurs coming from around him. Hanji and Erwin were talking under their breath quietly, and Eren, Mikasa, and the others were muttering nervously.

"- Caged in, like animals," Erwin muttered, glancing around the dark room at the soldiers grouped together. "There's too many of us, the Titans will smell us any minute."

Hanji poked his arm and he looked at her, his brow furrowed. "What is it?" "I think something's wrong with Levi." She whispered, her finger aimed towards the opposite corner of the small library.

When Erwin looked over there, he could see the dark haired captain sitting with his head in his hands, clutching his hair as his breath came in short, sharp gasps. "He's hyperventilating!" Hanji said suddenly, getting up and pushing her way through the rest of the scouting legion.

Making room she kneeled down in front of him, putting her hands on his shoulders and ducking her head to look into his eyes. "Levi, focus on me!" He raised his head, his panicked grey eyes meeting hers.

"What symptoms do you have?" She demanded, shaking his shoulders slightly as his eyes fluttered. "My arms... numb, and my chest hurts," He managed to get out between gasps as Erwin made his way through, kneeling beside Hanji.

"What's happening? Levi?" Erwin asked, and Hanji replied "He's hyperventilating. Levi, what's wrong?" Levi shook his head and drew his legs closer to his body, muttering almost voicelessly under his breath "The walls... they're too close,"

"You're claustrophobic?" Hanji asked curiously, and Levi narrowed his eyes at her before struggling to take another full breath. "Okay okay. Just calm down. We'll get out of here, just as soon as the titans leave."

"Eren!"

Mikasa's panicked cry rang through the room as a smaller figure ducked past her, raising its hand to its mouth. A loud, piercing cry could be heard from outside, and they all clamped their hands over their ears, squeezing their eyes closed.

A large face bent down, dark brown hair falling into glowing green eyes before it took off, attacking the other titans. "Let's go, Eren's giving us a chance!" Erwin called, pulling Levi up with him as he stood.

He slipped an arm under the younger man's shoulders as he lifted him, Levi's breathing becoming more labored as they headed towards the doors. "Levi, calm down, its going to be okay!" Hanji reassured him as they headed out of the building, drawing their swords as they streamed out into the sunlight.

"6 meter class titan!"

Erwin's head snapped up as the titan crashed through one of the old buildings, it's jaw wider open in a freakish smile as it swiped at the soldiers, slamming its hand into the pavement and sending them flying.

"Mikas-" Hanji started to shout, but Mikasa was already on it, grouping some of the soldiers together to attack it. Exchanging gas canisters, they shot off towards the titan, allowing the others to escape towards the wall.

* * *

><p>"-And that's how we found out Levi was claustrophobic!" Hanji finished, a big grin on her face as she sat back into her chair. Some of the others had small smiles on their faces, and Levi scowled at Hanji as he slunk down in his chair.<p>

"No need to advertise it to the world, four-eyes." He grumbled, and Hanji grinned, leaning over and capturing him in a hug. "Love you too Levi!" She chuckled, as he stiffened in the embrace.

"Let go of me! I am going to murder you!" Levi shouted, jumping out of his chair and racing after the giggling Hanji to the amusement of the others. Watching them race around the mess hall, Eren asked nervously "Squad Leader Hanji's going to be okay, right?"

Erwin leaned back in his seat and chuckled, watching the two chase each other. "It'll be fine. This happens a lot."

* * *

><p><strong>So yea. xD<strong>

**For those who were confused in the beginning:**

**They were holed up outside the second wall in the town, hiding in buildings so they wouldn't be out in the open. The titans had unknowingly ambushed them, and eaten the horses, and a few of the soldiers.**

**Eren transformed so that they could escape, (And or help Levi: You decide xD)**

**Please Review, and tell me what you think! :D ~Soft-falling-Raindrops**


End file.
